


let there be light, let there be light (let me be right)

by leiasfate



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: “Her jaw clenched, and she looked to the side. He followed her gaze and saw her father.In just one second, everything clicked.Her fucking father.”An AU of what would have happened if Samuel had noticed Carla looking at her father in 3x03.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	let there be light, let there be light (let me be right)

When Samuel saw Carla, his lungs stopped working. He knew his heart was hers, even though he had a girlfriend who had just left him for a second to go to the bathroom.

The decision he was wrestling with gave him clarity about Carla’s lie in the court room. She had lied to protect her family, just like Samuel was thinking of betraying Rebeka to bring his family back from exile. Carla’s decision must’ve torn her apart, just like he was being torn apart.

It made him love her even more.

He wasn’t thinking when he made his way over to her. He just wanted to hear her voice.

“How’s it going?”

She didn’t even look at him. “Great.”

Samuel took a deep breath before following her to the bar. He had to let her know how sorry he was, how much he understood her. Maybe then, she would say more than three sentences to him. Maybe then, his hopes would raise.

“Forgive me.”

Carla finally looked at him for a split second, with a frown. “What?”

“When you saved Polo’s ass, I thought you were a coward. But you were brave.” She turned away, but he felt the need to tell her everything before he let her go. “You made the choice to protect your family, even though you had to pay a high price for it. Now I understand.”

“It wasn’t like I sacrificed much.”

Samuel could see it in her eyes, in her posture: she was lying. Her expression was mixed with anger and grief.

“You lost Lu, you lost Guzman, and you lost me.”

Her jaw clenched, and she looked to the side. He followed her gaze and saw her father.

In just one second, everything clicked.

_Her fucking father._

Teodoro was probably the reason she was pushing him away, the reason why she suddenly seemed so interested in Yeray. She didn’t have a choice.

“I knew you for like five minutes. In five months, you’ll be out of my sight, and in five years I won’t even remember your name.” The way her voice trembled made his heart clench.

He hated seeing her in pain, and he hated knowing that he had caused her pain too.

Carla walked away and he stood there, looking out of the corner of his eye, waiting for Teodoro to leave. He had to follow her.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Her father left quickly, so Samuel headed to where he knew Carla had gone. The most private room in the club, the room where they’d had sex for the first time.

“It’s your dad, isn’t it?”

She jumped, quickly wiping her face. “Fuck, Samuel, can’t you just leave me alone?”

“I know he’s forcing you to do something you don’t want to, Carla.” Heart pounding, he stepped closer to her. “Please, don’t shut me out.”

“The only thing you should know is that you’re being annoying. Leave.”

How could he leave when she was on the verge of tears?

“Carla, I love you.” His face was just centimeters away from hers. “I’m not letting you go through this alone.”

When he finished speaking, it was like her defenses broke down instantly. Her eyes closed, and she let her forehead rest on his. His thumb went up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

“My love.” She said it so softly that he wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Samuel’s whole body relaxed at her words. He hadn’t been imagining things, she really did feel the same way about him. There was no way he would let her go again.

“Nothing’s going to happen to me.” He rubbed his nose against hers. “We’ll figure this out, okay? Together.”

She nodded against him, letting out a sigh. “I don’t want to go back to reality yet.”

“Then don’t.” He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, knees apart to make space for her. “Come here.”

A small smile appeared on her lips as Carla leaned her body against him, grabbing his arms to wrap them around her torso. “Here, with just you, I can be myself again.”

His love for her overwhelmed him, making his chest burn. “I’m my best self when I’m with you, Carla. Only you.”

They still had a lot to face. He had to break up with Rebeka as soon as possible, and he had to help Carla win her freedom.

But in that moment, it was just the two of them, at peace.

“Samuel?”

“Yeah?” His lips pecked her temple.

“I love you too.”


End file.
